Can I Sleep With You?
by GiMaPi
Summary: 3-year-old Hinata had a nightmare, and she want's to sleep with Neji
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys

Just a little story I came up with based off of a picture I saw on photobucket

The link is on my page

Now let's start the show!

O.O.O.O.O.O.O

A 5-year-old Neji Hyuga was crawling into his futon after a hard day of training with his father.

He pulled the blanket over his head and was 2 seconds from falling asleep, when there was a small knock on his door.

He sat up and rubbed his eyes.

''What,'' he called.

The door slide open a little, and there stood a 3-year-old Hinata Hyuga.

''I had a nightmare'' she said quietly.

She walked in and closed the door behind her, then almost ran to the side of Neji's futon.

''Can I sleep with you Neji?'' She scooted a little closer and quietly added ''Please?''

He sighed quietly and scooted over so she could lay down.

She scooted in next to him, and they layed in silence for a few minutes before Hinata asked ''How come you never have nightmares?''

With his eyes closed he replied ''I have nightmares sometimes,''

She tilted her head ''How come you don't ask to sleep with your Mommy and Daddy?''

He opened his eyes and looked at her ''Because I don't want to''

''Why not?''

He shrugged ''I just don't,''

''Oh,'' she said quietly.

''Anymore questions before I go to sleep?'' He asked because he didn't want to be woken up again.

She shook her head no

But after a few seconds she said ''I love you Neji,''

He couldn't help but smile ''I love you too,''

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

Don't yell at me if you hate it I just thought it was cute little story.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello readers,

I was recently contacted by Mikume-chan and she wanted me to write another chapter to this story and one of her suggestions was Hinata makes Neji a B-day present or vice versa, or Hinata and Neji's first time in a candy store.

For this chapter I've gone with the candy store option, but I might write the present one later.

This chapter takes place 2 years after the first chapter.

Please read and review.

Let's start the show!

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

Hinata jumped up and down in joy. Her parents were taking herself and Neji to a candy store.

Neji watched Hinata in amusement, _little kids are so easily pleased_, he though.

Hinata held Neji's right hand in her left, and her father's left hand in her right. When they arrived at the door of the candy shop Hinata immediately pushed through the doors disappearing in the endless rows of candy.

Hiashi sighed and looked at Neji, "Keep an eye on her." Neji nodded and went to search for Hinata.

He found her in the back where a man was pulling pink taffy. Hinata's eyes were wide with amazement as she watched the man. Neji tugged on Hinata's hand, "Come on Hinata we should stay with your parents."

Hinata didn't budge, nor did she acknowledge Neji's presence. So Neji waved a hand in front of her face, "come on Hinata." He said firmly.

Without taking her eyes off the man pulling taffy she asked Neji, "What is he doing Ni-san?"

"He's pulling the taffy, now let's go your parents are waiting." He pulled on her arm again, but Hinata still didn't budge. "Why is he pulling the taffy Ni-san?"

Neji sighed, "Because that's how you make taffy, now come on."

The man pulling the taffy noticed Hinata and Neji watching him and her tore two small chunks of taffy off the large piece he was pulling. He leaned over the counter and offered them to Neji and Hinata.

Hinata eagerly took her piece of taffy and bit into it. She beamed at the man and happily said "Thank you!"

Neji took his piece and bowed politely saying 'thank you'. He then grabbed Hinata's hand and pulled her towards the front of the store. Hinata, nawing happily on her taffy allowed herself to be dragged away.

Neji found his Aunt and Uncle waiting for them by the front door.

"I see Hinata's enjoyed herself." Hikari said. (In my fanfic's Hinata's mother is named Hikari)

Neji nodded, "She likes looking at the man pulling the taffy."

"If you're not going to eat that, can I have it?" Hinata asked pointing to Neji's taffy. "Where's yours?" Neji asked.

Hinata patted her tummy lightly, "I ate it."

Neji sighed and handed Hinata the piece of taffy. She took it and stuffed the entire piece in her mouth.

"Hinata!" Hikari exclaimed. "Just let her be, if she chokes it'll teach her not to do it again." Hiashi said staring out the door. "Hiashi!" Hikari scolded, "Letting a child choke just to teach her a lesson is not good parenting!" Hiashi shrugged, "What's your point?"

Hikari sighed and decided it would be less of a headache to just let Hinata eat the taffy.

"I guess we should head home now." Hiashi said. At the mention of heading home Hinata's head snapped up. "Home?" she said, her mouth still full of taffy.

Hikari leaned down and poked Hinata right on her nose, "Don't talk with your mouth full Hinata, it's undignified." Hinata nodded and swallowed her taffy.

Hikari handed Hinata a strawberry lollipop and Neji a blueberry one, "Let's go kids we can come back another time."

Neji nodded and followed Hinata's parents out the door. Hinata had been so transfixed with her lollipop she almost got left behind.

Hinata ran out of the store and walked beside Neji, who had started to eat his lollipop. As Hinata tried to unwrapped hers Neji said to her, "You know Hinata, this lollipop kind of reminds me of you."

Hinata gave him a blank stare, then leaned forward and licked his lollipop. She licked her lips then made a face. "I taste like blueberries?" she said confused. Neji laughed and shook his head, "That's not what I meant."

Hinata cocked her head, "What did you mean Ni-san?" Neji shook his head, a smile still on his face. "Nothing, never mind."

Hinata shrugged and ran up to her parents to unwrap her lollipop.

Neji smiled at her. What he had meant when he said the lollipop reminded him of Hinata was, first, it was the same color as her hair. Second, it was sweet and Hinata was the sweetest girl he knew. Third, a lollipop could make a person happy. When Hinata walked into a room everyone started to smile. She radiated happiness.

"Yay!" Hinata clapped as her father handed her the now unwrapped lollipop.

Neji smiled and licked his own lollipop. She was his little cousin.

His little blueberry lollipop.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

Have you ever had some of those lollipops that you need a chainsaw to open? Man, those are annoying.

To 'Mikume-Chan' I hope this chapter lived up to your expectations.


End file.
